1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method, image processing apparatus, and control method thereof and, more particularly, to an image processing method and image processing apparatus, which achieve an optimal distribution of processing depending on a data tendency in an arrangement including a plurality of processors, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as printers gain higher image quality, images having complex composite processing and transparently processing have prevailed. Especially, PDF propounded by Adobe Systems, XPS propounded by Microsoft, and the like implement complex transparently processing of objects, and require complex calculation processing and the like. On the other hand, conventional simple data that do not use any complex calculations described above still have deep-rooted popularity, and data of various tendencies are used.
In recent years, in order to speed up image forming processing, a parallel use technology of various resources has been proposed. In particular, a technology that realizes the parallel use and speeding up of processing by holding a plurality of processors has been proposed.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-326307 has proposed a technology that dynamically switch the process shares of RIP (Rendering Image Processing) processing, UCR (Under Color Removal) processing, and compression processing according to the processing states of the plurality of processors.
However, the aforementioned related art cannot achieve the flexible process sharing of the RIP processing, and cannot achieve balancing of the processor loads depending on the data tendencies. Especially, in recent years, since data of various tendencies such as data that require complex transparently processing, and simple data have prevailed, it is demanded to achieve the process share of the RIP processing itself optimal to the data tendency.